Because you Love me
by MssChief
Summary: A short ficlet about Henry and Regina's relationship, written in adult Henry Mills pov as he travels through realms.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not. A. Single. Thing.

 **Author's note:** this is a short fic centered in the relationship and feelings of Henry towards Regina. As such it does not have a pairing for Regina, I would personally recommend Swanqueen, but it can be read as outlawqueen, redqueen, you can even pair her with Geppetto or the Blue fairy and of course as a single strong and independent woman- it really does not matter here, although there is a brief mention of Roland. Writen from Henry Mills POV

 **Very Important –** I do not intend to diminish or negate Emma's role as a biological mother and specially not her sacrifice of giving him up so he could get a better life. But I dislike the notion of adoptive parents not being "real" and let's face it he did treat her poorly for quite a while so the young man has some apologies to give. Also, I always felt that no one but Emma ever considered Regina as Henry's mother, and even Emma kind of used it when it suited her (but I stopped watching the show after whatever season neverland was)

 **Because You Love Me**

Henry Daniel Mills had a secret he kept from everyone for a long time: he had a diary. Well he called it his 'Operations Log' but whatever.

It was on those pages where he jotted his theories on the Fairytale Book, where he laid the schemes for his most dificult operations, tested scenarios before transfering them to the author's book, and most importantly, it was also where he wrote his deepest thoughts.

Somedays when feeling homesick traveling through realms, he would turn to something he wrote almost immediately after leaving.

 **OpLog entry : day 7 Out of Storybrook**

It was only after being the author that I truly understood the power of words. Before, of course, I knew that they were powerful, Grandpa Gold made a life on playing with words and sentences, and I had seen, on many occasions, how specific spells had to be but only of late I began to really understand their depth.

I was lucky to have my two mothers in my life, mom and my real mother. That's what I often said growing up, and I do love both of them with all my heart.

Today looking back, however, I realise how my wording was wrong. I had my mom and my biological mother. Because I love both my mothers but Regina Mills was and will always be my real mother.

Like any mother she loved me from the moment she saw me and held me for the first time. She didn't have to have in your life but she chose to. On her own, she changed every diaper, spent nights without sleeping more than an hour. She not only fed and clothed me, she made time for me. I was her top priority. She kissed every wound and scraped knee. She told me millions of bedtime stories again and again and as many more times it took 'till I fell asleep.

As only a mother could - she kept loving me as strongly and as fiercely as ever, even when I was mad at her. Even when I said I hated her. And, while trying to make me think I was crazy for thinking fairy tales were real - still gonna hold for that by the way mom- I now understand why she did it.

She loved me enough to see my love waiver and still keep my best interest ahead of hers, she was not cool like my newfound ma, I still had curfew, bedtime, chores, to eat healthy and to wear jackets when I thought it wasn't THAT cold.

She never tried to buy me off to get extra points. She spoiled me the way she always had before, I guess I am her 'little prince' for a reason...

She didn't hold against me when I all but shunned her because I wanted to be a hero and not the son of a villain. She told to remember that no matter what, she loved me, and even though I did my best not to show it, those words would never leave my heart, and never for a second I doubted it in my mind, despite the guilt of knowing that I didn't had the courage to say it back.

I thought that in a world of Good against Evil I could not love her. If I wanted to be good, I had to get over her. It hurt me a lot, not as much as it certainly hurt her, but it was specially painfull for me to see my mom with that brat Roland - I was supposed to be her little prince... For the first time the thought that you might get over me too terrified me, that she could replace me as I was trying to replace her, specially given the way I acted.

She was possessive and overprotective but that's how she is, what life made her. She's the fiercest of momma bears, and I know she would murder August for giving me his bike.. It was hard enough for her when it came time to ride my first bycicle, and I had to fake that the two little training weels had broken off by accident so she would teach me to ride properly.

She wanted my to continue my studies, and worries sick about me in any realm because no matter what age, I will always be her baby boy and she has seen a lot to know how dangerous and cruel the world is. Anyway, I am pretty sure she has wrecked her mind trying to get a spell that will show her where I'm at all the time.. If there is a way to make those spells through realms, I know she will find it.

As a grown ass man, I won't ever admit to it but it gives me confort to know she might be watching over me.

It kinda made it easy for me to leave, because I know that with her in my heart I am never truly alone.

And just in case you can see me, and are reading this, just remember that I love you mom and when I come home, I promise I will hold you tight again and let you fuss over me a little. I got where I am, I am the kind of person I am, because you love me.

Henry Daniel Mills, Son of Regina


End file.
